Harry Potter and the Year of the Snake
by The Norbert Crew
Summary: When Harry starts to question his life and friends he turns to two unlikely people. When they offer him a deal he can't refuse Harry will forsake everything to do what he wants.


Harry Potter and the Year of the Snake Authour: The Norbert Crew  
  
Warnings: Slash, Angsty, And Mild Language  
  
Summary: When Harry starts to question his life and friends he turns to two unlikely people. When they offer him a deal he can't refuse Harry will forsake everything to do what he wants.  
  
Spoilers: Book 5- if you haven't read it then sorry *** Chamber Nights and a Cigarette Norbert Crew Member who wrote it: Betty *** All rights to Harry Potter go to J.K Rowling along with the people she sold the rights to make the movie.  
  
All original characters are credited to The Norbert Crew. Don't steal or you will have to face the wraith of us and let me tell you we can be pretty scary. *** Chamber Nights and a Cigarette  
  
It was midnight and all the students were tucked away in their beds. All accept one..  
  
Harry Potter was spending another restless night in the Chamber of Secrets. He had been coming here a lot lately and wasn't sure of the reason. Perhaps it was the stress of school or maybe the fact his two best friends were always on his case. There was only one other reason for him to come here and think. That was to find out who he was. For his whole life he had let people define him. His uncle told him he was scum and everyone else held him on this pedestal of being the perfect boy. And for a while, he was starting to believe them. But now everything was different and the Chamber was the only place that held the answers and gave him time to think.  
  
The sixteen-year-old boy took a last drag on his cigarette before putting it out. No one knew he had picked up smoking and he thought that was best. His unruly black hair was short and spiked up , mostly on its own. His emerald eyes were full of loss and a sense of hopelessness. He was a bit sick of everything he was about. He wasn't the perfect boy everyone made him out to be. The only person who treated him normal was Draco Malfoy. Mind you he did point out all of his faults but it was better than everything being perfect. He let himself fall deep into his thoughts for a few more hours before grabbing his cloak and exiting the Chamber. Moaning Myrtle greeted him.  
  
"Hello, Harry. You know it's unhealthy for you to spend you time in the Chamber." She gave him an award-winning smile. He wasn't in the mood for lecture from Myrtle.  
"Sod off Myrtle." He threw on his cloak.  
  
He walked the silent corridors of Hogwarts. He thought he was alone but he heard faint whispers from the Great Hall. Harry carefully walked to the vast room to find Draco and Bell. Bell was a new sixth -year student from America. She was pure Slytherin. Basically if Draco were a girl, he would be Bell. She had long brown hair and violet eyes. Harry noticed they were talking quite softly for being alone. He shrugged it off and continued his way to the common room. When he arrived the drowsy pair of Ron and Hermione greeted him. When he pulled of his cloak, Hermione immediately started her semi lecture. "Harry, Where have you been?" She gave a him a stern look "And" she sniffed " Do you smell smoke?" Harry shook his head and made his was to the boys' dormitories. Ron followed behind him but he didn't say anything. As soon as he reached his bed he collapsed onto a fell into a deep sleep.  
  
He woke up the next morning extremely tired. He cursed himself for stay in the Chamber so late. "Shit," he muttered. potions was on hour away and he had yet to get ready. He took a quick shower and pulled on a clean robe. He grabbed his quill and ink, parchment, and book and headed out of the portrait hole. He made his way through the bustling crowd of students. His stomach grumbled and he wished he had eaten something before he left. He arrived to a chattering potions class. Ron and Hermione waved him over but he pretended not to see them and took an empty seat in the corner. "TODAY" A booming voice easily covered all the chatter and gossip. A man, clad in all black robes, walked to the front of the classroom. "We are brewing the Illusions Potion. It will , temporarily, let you see what your heart desires. If brewed properly you will be content with what you see. If brewed wrong you will be ,to say the least, less than enthusiastic about your illusion."  
  
Everyone paired off as normal. Today there was an odd number so Harry was forced to work alone. "Hairs of werewolf" he muttered the ingredients to himself as he added them to his boiling cauldron. "Let boil until light green." He watched the cauldron for any sign of green. After , what seemed like, an eternity, the mixture turned light green. He looked up from his potion and noticed everyone had taken his or hers. Neville was screaming at something he saw. He put his potion into a goblet "Bottoms up" he took a huge gulp and almost gagged. It tasted like puke. The potion had immediately taken effect. He looked around and everyone started to disappear. He was , what seemed, utterly alone. He gave a small smile. This was what he wanted, for the all the pressure of having to be someone else stop. There were only two people in the room with him. They were undistinguishable but he figured it was Ron and Hermione. "Like what you see Potter?" Snape's voice pounded through his head. His illusion fell away and he was back in the potions classroom. "Yes professor" He answered coolly.  
"Do you mind telling the class what you saw than?" Harry closed up at the thought. How could he tell the whole class his secret wish was to be alone. He decided to make up a lie. "It was a world where potions doesn't exist." He looked up at Snape. Snape's face was red and he looked livid. "FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFONDER!" he boomed. Everyone in his house ceased to laugh and looked disappointed. All the Slytherins laughed. Harry gave another smile before Snape ordered them all out of the classroom.  
  
Harry skipped lunch to go down by the lake. He sat on a boulder and pulled out a cigarette and thought about Potions. He wished he could that way all the time. In all respect, he envied Malfoy for being able to say what was on his mind. Why Can't I do that? he thought to himself. He was ready for a change. He hadn't been himself for a long time. He lit his cigarette and noticed there was someone there with him. It was Bell. She was staring at him like he had gold. "Can I get a cigarette?" Harry handed her an extra pack he had in his robes. He pulled out his lighter and lit her up. She took a long drag on her cigarette before breathing it all out. "The perfect Harry Potter enjoying a smoke. Who knew?" She gave him a smile that held secrets. Harry looked at her. She was pretty cool from his point of view. "Don't always believe what you hear. I am far from perfect." He returned her smile. She looked around before pulling out her cigarette and throwing it in the lake. She started to hand back the pack. He shook his head "Keep it. It's extra." She smiled and put them away before walking over to him and giving him a quick kiss. "We'll have to work out a way for me to repay the favor." She gave him a wink and walked off.  
  
Harry made his way back to the dormitories. It was still early and everyone was at lunch or wandering the grounds. He collapsed on to his bed. Did Bell just... It's unthinkable.. But she his head was filled with incomplete thoughts. Bell was one of the most beautiful and ruthless girls at Hogwarts. Not since Fleur had a girl stirred up so many boys. I couldn't...We are.. No not really.... He was pondering over the thought of taking her up on that offer. She had a certain aura about her that he found interesting. If he was ready for a change, she would be it. He ran a hand thought his short hair. He heard the chatter and knew everyone was back. He walked out and was stopped by Ron "Where are you headed?" He could see everyone was in good spirits. He wished he was as happy and carefree as them but he was still bogged down. He had lost all feeling toward his friends long ago. His face was set hard "What's it to you?" He pushed away from Ron and headed out of the portrait hole.  
  
Harry desperately needed to be alone. An idea came to him. He made his way to the Room of Requirements. He walked past and thought I need a place fore me... where no one will bother me.. fit for just me. A black door engraves with silver snakes and a lion appeared. He opened the door and found cozy room with green,red,sliver, and gold pillows. There were plates of food everywhere. There was even a small table with ink and a quill with parchment. Harry took a seat and began to eat.  
  
After polishing off a few plates, Harry settled back into his thoughts. He was wondering why he went back to the Chamber. It all started after he had accepted that Sirus was dead. The Chamber was the only place ,he felt, was his last victory. After the death of his godfather he had slipped into this depression. All he wanted was to be isolated from everyone. He had spent his summer and Grimmauld place trying to piece parts of Sirus' life together. He didn't have much luck but he found a few interesting things there. A few times Sirus' mother's portrait had been uncovered. It was most unpleasant. Then his thoughts jumped to Bell and Draco. His attitude toward them was changing. He wanted to get to.. wait was he thinking. He couldn't be friends with them but ,yet, they were all so much alike or what he wanted to be. He was sick of trying to live the perfect boy image. It was beginning to consume him and he felt he didn't know himself any more. Who was he any way? That was a question he hadn't even answered. He took a quill ad a piece of parchment. He dipped the Quill into the ink and began to write  
  
Who Am I?  
1. Harry Potter  
2.A boy  
3.Brave  
4.Gryffondor?  
5.Slytherin..  
Words poured from his hand. Some of the things he wrote surprised him. He was absolutely positive his current status wasn't fitting him. He wanted something more. He folded up the parchment and tucked it into his robes and walked out.  
  
When he had stepped out of his own paradise, he saw Bell and Draco walking towards him. Draco had a smile on his face. "Potter.." He called out to him and walked up. Harry turned to the approaching two. Draco was the first to greet him. "Potter we have a deal for you. Lets find place to settle down and have a chat. Harry looked at both of them in disbelief. "I know a place, " he said. Harry led them down the corridors to the girls' bathroom. "Potter.." Harry silenced him with a raise of his hand. He whispered to the faucet and the sinks tore apart. He knew the looks on their faces were astonishment. Harry jumped down and they followed. There was a small hole, where he had spent his time making a clear pathway. He led them to the open chamber and took a seat. Bell's eyes widened in shock "What is that?" she pointed to a pile of bones off to the side. Harry had forgotten. "Well first of all, this is the Chamber of Secrets and that is the monster that was within it." She looked at him foe moment and then look a seat on the moist ground. "Very nice Potter.. This will be a perfect place." Draco gave another smile " Now for our proposition...."  
  
*** I have to give credit to the Author of Unthinkable Thoughts. That story gave me the idea for the lake scene with the cigarettes. Well my part is done for the next two chapters. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Have an idea? Let me know through email. Please review and let us know if we should go on with it. Trust me.. you all will like what is coming up. It is awesome... 


End file.
